


Run away another day

by sunset12



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Quarantine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:40:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunset12/pseuds/sunset12
Summary: There is  so much to  hide. So much that had change. The day seems like a dark night, the night is full with thoughts.Read, enjoy the moment, reflect if you want.Run away another day.(A bunch of my thoughts  in this quarantine)





	Run away another day

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fluently in english so forgive my mistakes and if you want to give me feedback I would like to.

"I need a cup of coffee" I said to myself. But I hate coffee.

I was later for my first only classes of the day as always. _Nobody will notice, nobody will notice_ , I keep repeating to myself.

I connected to the video call, turn off the audio and camera while grabbed my cup of coffee and sit on my sofa. I sighed.

" _Just one more day_ " I whispered.

Today was monday, after I long weekend I have to handle daily online classes every single day and today class was my nightmare. My professor doesn't take long a time to notice the increase number of people enjoying the class. _A_ _t least I'm not the only one._

He was talking about some theories, but suddenly stoped and smiling darkly don't lose the chance to comment:

" I won't let the class recorded, if you can't make it, just don't do it. Don't waste my time."

After that I started to pay attention, but the question was stuck in my head _"I can't make it works or can I?"_

Since the world is what it is now, everything seems like meaningless. When the first worldwide case appeared, I didn't thought my life would change so much at short period of time.

For the first weeks after the first cause in my country, everything was still normal. _(Normal? I laughed what will be our meaning for this word now ?)_. Then the numbers start to increase more and more every day. A nightmare. Numbers. _That what it was? It was lives._ People. I couldn't stand the thought that every number had a dream, a family, people who loves them or hate them, they had a story and won't be remember because it. Now they are one more fuck number.

I sleep every day praying that the numbers will stop growing and I wake up with them increasing more and more.

How will our lives be after that? Everything changed. Fear. Quarantine : no more walking everyday with the puppy, no more go out with friends, no more visit the grandparents. Masks. Hand sanitizer. Social distance. AND FUCK ONLINE CLASSES.

Oh shit, my damned online class. I totally lost track of time!!


End file.
